Flores de otoño, cuidad congelada
by Alienkawa
Summary: El otoño, las flores, el invierno, el frío y la juventud. Ushijima regresa a Miyagi luego de cinco años jugando para la selección nacional de voleibol. Consciente o no, Tendou lo estuvo esperando.


La estufa emanaba poco aire caliente, la luz iluminaba a duras penas y la vieja televisión del cuarto casi no daba a basto. Sin embargo, aquel último objeto tecnológico continuó resonando como la primera vez, justo después de que él mismo, momentos atrás, le brindase un golpe directo a la parte posterior de la misma.

La televisión mostró al público encendido a raíz del jugador estrella de voleibol masculino de la selección nacional de Japón.

Satori se irritó por tercera vez, repitiendo su monólogo verdadero pero falso a los otros oídos:

\- ¡Lo digo en serio, fuimos compañeros de preparatoria y jugamos voleibol juntos! - gritó y se emocionó; por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Wakatoshi anotar otro punto desde su remate tan feroz y brutal que lo ha caracterizado desde años. Sintió el orgullo re-aparecer. Se trataba de un juego amistoso entre su país y Estados Unidos.

\- No mientas, ¿cómo podría un monstruo como él jugar contigo? - Él se reincorporó, volviendo la vista por completo a la televisión. Mas, viendo a través de ella los recuerdos de hacia cinco años.

\- De hecho yo solía ser el monstruo - murmuró. No supo si su compañero de habitación dijo algo más, en efecto se centró a continuar observando, removiendo aquí y allá en su mente, mientras tanto, también, apretando los puños cada vez que Ushijima Wakatoshi anotaba puntos.

Más tarde sus manos dolieron durante largos minutos.

* * *

De hecho, rememorando, no mentía. Él y la estrella actual de Japón si habían sido compañeros. Pero no importaba cuánto lo dijese, nadie lo tomaba en serio. Su compañero de piso era un gruñón poco crédulo que desconfiaba hasta de su propia novia. Así que tampoco se afligió mucho cuando comprendió que no podría convencerlo, aunque le mostrase fotos junto a Ushijima. Mas no lo hizo, sino que dejó el tema ser, flotando en el aire, sabiendo que de cualquier forma él, Tendou, estaba en lo correcto.

Sin embargo a la semana olvidó el tema, enfocándose solamente en que pronto rendiría los últimos exámenes para graduarse de la universidad. Estaba a un paso de cambiar su vida. A retirarse de su trabajo en la tienda de la vuelta y ocuparse de un empleo más complejo y mejor por el cual había estudiado.

En efecto, en medio de todo ese tumulto de emociones, como era usual cuando se sentía de esa molesta forma, salió a caminar de noche después de cenar. Apenas había probado bocado en el arroz y sin embargo sentía su estómago lleno e incómodo mientras avanzaba por la ciudad de _Miyagi._ Las calles se hicieron largas y, en algún punto, sin saber cómo o porqué, acabó frente a su vieja escuela Shiratorizawa.

\- Oh.

Al parecer había sido engañado por si mismo. El lado melancólico, años en su paraíso, se despertó exactamente allí, frente a las puertas de la gran academia. Había una vasta iluminación allí debido a la hora, pues siendo ya muy tarde (once P.M) solo los faroles del contorno se mantenían encendidos. Apenas se alcanzaba a ver el rojo de su cabello.

Él se quedó allí durante un instante, mirando entre oscuridad la suave caricia de los recuerdos.

En tres o cuatro minutos se reincorporó, girando sobre sus propios pies para regresar por el camino ya cruzado. Pero para nada esperó golpearse contra un muro al dar la vuelta. Oh. Mierda. Un muro humano impedía el paso. _Mieeerda_ , ¿acaso se trataba de un robo? Satori tembló un poco pues estaba completamente indefenso y con nada de valor en sus bolsillos.

Pero dos manos masculinas se posaron en sus hombros y los apretaron.

\- Tendou - le dijo esa voz. La maldita voz ronca y firme que tanto añoraba. Lentamente, casi sin creerlo, fue elevando la vista, un pecho formidable, unos hombros anchos y, como desenlace, un rostro taciturno al que, casi pudo afirmar, sintió su melancolía.

Ushijima Wakatoshi, su ex compañero de voleibol y entonces amigo más cercano estaba allí, frente a él.

\- ¿Estoy soñando? - preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos y los dedos, allí abajo en sus costados, temblando como locos. Se sintió un idiota por no saludarlo correctamente.

\- No. - Se hizo un silencio - ¿Por qué lo harías? - La voz sonó apenas confusa, reflejando ese chico que años atrás también se mostraba estoico. Para nada había cambiado, pensó. Satori percibió que sus labios se movían por si solos y consecutivamente abrían paso a una sonrisa.

Estaba feliz por volver a verle.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- fue su segunda pregunta, ya apartándose con cuidado de la gran estrella de Japón; ahora frente a sus ojos. En estos tiempos Tendou ya no se sentía especial. Con el paso de los años entendió que ahora era un hombre común más, estudiando y trabajando por su vida. A diferencia de Wakatoshi que se dedicaba ciento por ciento al deporte, él tenía que luchar de otra manera completamente distinta para conseguir sus metas. Ambas estaban bien, sin embargo.

\- Vacaciones - respondió el castaño sin verdadera importancia, como si hubo estado preparado a la pregunta. Demasiado obvio, quizá. Luego se cruzó de brazos y recargó todo su peso en una pierna. Él siguió cada uno de sus movimientos, atento, tan atento. - ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? - agregó Ushijima ante su mínima falta de habla. Y a pesar de que tardó por lo menos un minuto en reaccionar, de que el viento helado lo golpeaba de lleno en sus orejas descubiertas (probablemente tomando un color rojo) y que la voz le salió torpe al responder, accedió.

Encuentros con famosos no se daban todos los días. Y en su caso, noches.

* * *

Entonces, durante el camino a un pequeño café-bar, supo que Ushijima estaba aquí durante sus vacaciones de invierno que duraban dos semanas. Aunque aún estaban en otoño, a pocos días de irrumpir el invierno, de hecho ya sintiéndose un aire exclusivamente frío por las noches, y que había decidido adelantar sus vacaciones por asuntos personales. Él lo escuchó atento, paso a paso, y notando nuevos detalles en su ex compañero; de cómo jugueteaba con sus manos al hablar del voleibol y la forma hermosa en que alzaba al vista al cielo nocturno cada tanto, exactamente luego de cruzar tres veces la mirada. También notó que nada había cambiado en su relación, porque él podía deshacerse en palabras con facilidad, siempre y cuando Wakatoshi no clavase sus ojos profundos en él, y así dialogar cómodamente sobre lo que han estado haciendo.

Él contó sobre su compañero de piso que pronto dejaría el lugar por completo, yendo a vivir con su actual novia, y que en poco tiempo se recibiría. También sobre el trabajo que le brindó la vieja amiga de su madre, e incluso habló de sus padres que cada tanto visitaba. Pero si se comparaba con las hazañas del jugador profesional, que había conocido, según su propia boca, docenas de personas de diferentes partes del mundo reclutadas para jugar en un mismo equipo, él era nada. Que también ahora hablaba Italiano fluido y que cuando no jugaba en las olimpiadas o eventos internacionales, trabajaba duro en un equipo al que fue reclutado (también profesional). Tendou enseguida cayó en cuenta que Ushijima regresaba desde Italia.

Oh.

Fue como ahogarse en un balde de agua fría. Mas, como lo hubo esperado, se enorgulleció a sobremanera del fornido, y que a partir de ahora percibió que lo presumiría más y más.

Pronto Satori se sintió a salvo, con un sabor dulce en su boca. La campana del lugar creó un tintineo amigable cuando ingresaron y más tarde eran dos hombres compartiendo una pequeña mesa con dos tazas de café sobre la misma.

\- Si esto no fuese un encuentro casual diría que es una cita - bromeó, largando una risilla y sonriendo detrás de la taza de café que dirigía a su boca. Ushijima, en cambio, miraba fijamente su propia taza sobre la mesa; el vaho caliente deshaciéndose en el aire.

\- Puedes llamarlo como quieras - le dijo el castaño y Satori tuvo que disimular el ahogo que se presentó en su garganta. Tosió tres veces.

\- Nunca cambias - contestó una vez que hubo recuperado la compostura -. ¿Realmente puedo llamarlo cita? - agregó enseguida, mostrando un falso lado bromista. Porque si acaso era un masoquista, aquí y ahora, terminó de confirmarlo. Fue como meter el dedo en la llaga, exactamente cuando su admiración por Wakatoshi pasó a mayores, allí, por el tercer año. Y que ahora todo parecía de ensueño.

El susodicho subió y bajó los hombros desinteresado, y desviando la mirada hacia el afuera susurró un "sí". Tendou le leyó los labios. Y una sonrisa en los suyos.

\- ¿Sabes, Wakatoshi-kun?, ¡nadie me cree cuando les digo que fuimos compañeros de voleibol! - él alzó la voz, incluso los brazos, emitiendo con clara frustración el incidente de que nadie lo tomase en serio. Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, horas extras de entrenamiento, bloqueos, remates, almuerzos, cada pequeño fragmento que, gradualmente, según se unían conformaban el paseo por la preparatoria; los mejores años jugando voleibol y creando su amistad. Tampoco es como si Satori necesitase del criterio ajeno para sentirse dichoso, sino que realmente quería demostrar que había compartido el mismo espacio con la mismísima estrella actual y reconocida de Japón. Él siempre ha estado orgulloso de Ushijima, quieran creerle o no.

Así que también desvió la vista un poco, sus labios en un mohín enfurruñado, y sus ojos se llenaron de la noche, de los altos edificios de Miyagi, de la gente que aún siendo de noche pasaba por allí, de las luces que decoraban y, sobre todo, del paisaje; allí donde las estrellas parecían enormes y la luna abrazaba cada una de ellas. Las nubes muy pocas, tan escasas, y por aquí abajo el viento haciendo bailar a los árboles plantados sobre las sendas.

\- No hace falta que te crean. Es mucho mejor si queda como un recuerdo nuestro, compartido, al cual nadie puede entrometerse ni estorbar -inquirió el castaño. Él se volvió al oírlo. Ushijima pronto prosiguió -: Aveces extraño el equipo, Shiratorizawa, los _kouhai_ de primero y segundo, al entrenador, los partidos - Ushijima se detuvo un instante, quitando por completo su atención en la taza y brindarle toda a él. Pudo sentir su corazón a punto de explotar -. Y a ti - finalizó, manifestando una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa.

Y a pesar de ser otoño, clima fresco y ahora frío, Satori se derritió de calor.

* * *

La sensación cálida que abundaba en su pecho se deshizo por completo al salir a la calle y, debido al cambio chocante de clima (pues en el café había una leve calefacción) su cuerpo se estremeció al recibir una onda escalofriante. Exhaló por la boca creando un visible aire gélido que observó cual niño durante segundos. Agradeció tener bolsillos en su chaqueta pues estaba seguro que sus manos estarían congeladas. Las noches eran frías en Japón, al menos en esta temporada.

Una mano tocó su espalda baja, empujándolo para que caminase.

\- Lo sé, lo sé - dijo - ¿Acaso me acompañarás a casa? - Y aunque también formaba parte de su vocabulario bromista, Wakatoshi asintió sereno. La noche parecía más salvaje en esta ocasión. Él quiso decirle que no era necesario, que él podía sólo puesto que ahora ya es un hombre adulto, pero, cuando instintivamente sus miradas coincidieron, lo único que pudo hacer fue devolver el asentimiento y comenzar a caminar. Ushijima se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

Quizás también se trataba de un capricho. No se quejó.

\- Eres muy gentil - admitió, muchos pasos más adelante justamente antes de cruzar de una calle a otra. Él no vio el auto venir veloz, puesto que seguía sus pies, y la mano del más alto tomó con firmeza de su cintura para evitar que siguiese caminando. Fue un instante efímero, la picazón en las mejillas duró toda la noche.

Y desde ese momento, hasta que llegó a su bendito departamento compartido, Wakatoshi no apartó la mano de su cintura.

\- Ten más cuidado - escuchó que le decía el más alto, justo antes de despedirse, obviamente refiriéndose al incidente de hacia minutos. Satori tuvo que fingir demencia, jamás podría admitir que casi era atropellado por un auto debido, precisamente, a su impotente compañía.

\- Lo tendré - confirmó, mientras extendía los brazos, creando un ademán incompleto de un abrazo. No sabía hasta dónde llegaba su actual confianza, así que sus manos quedaron flotando en el aire. Ushijima, quien se mantenía frente a él con su contraproducente rostro serio, lo rodeó por completo. Satori cerró sus ojos y pasó los brazos bajo sus axilas, y deseó que el contacto durase para siempre.

No sabía si sería la ultima vez que se verían. Aprovechó la oportunidad al máximo.

* * *

Al día que siguió despertó mas o menos por las dos de la tarde, abrazado en mantas ligeras que lo cubrían del frío casual de un domingo. Sí, era tarde. Pero durante la noche a duras penas había logrado dormir. Por dios, después de años evocando al fornido Ushijima, finalmente, sin siquiera proveerlo, apareció frente a sus ojos. ¿Cómo podría estar tranquilo, para nada emocionado?

Así que se levantó con una sonrisa. Las comisuras extendidas de lado a lado.

Una vez en el bañó lavó su rostro y cepilló sus dientes. Y exactamente cuando peinaba su cabello en punta oyó el sonido de un mensaje entrante. En realidad lo descolocó un poco porque últimamente no tenía conversaciones telefónicas o chats extravagantes. Puesto que era una etapa estrechamente importante, exámenes, tesis y exposiciones, nadie tenía tiempo a divertirse. El privilegio del estudio, pensó.

Seguramente su madre necesitaba un favor o cerciorarse de que su hijo no había muerto sucumbido en estrés. Lo sabía.

Sonrió y fue hacia el aparato escondido en alguna parte de su desordenada cama. Cuando lo halló se acostó sobre la misma; un brazo debajo de su cabeza y el otro sosteniendo el móvil.

El mensaje no tenía remitente, sino un número que no estaba en la lista de sus contactos. Se confundió.

"Gracias por el café.

Ushijima."

Estuvo estático por segundos. Recordó entonces que habían intercambiado números, ciertamente él ofreció el suyo, solo por si acaso, y prometiéndose volver a verse. Jamás esperó que Wakatoshi lo tomase tan enserio. E incluso cuando solamente se trataba de un agradecimiento tardío al que cualquiera respondería con un "de nada", la emoción llenó cada extremo de su cuerpo. Entonces leyó las simples cinco palabras como una docena de veces, mordiendo sus labios, conteniendo la sonrisa, echado en el suelo, rodando, y finalmente dejó el objeto a un lado para serenarse. En realidad, meditó, Wakatoshi no debía agradecer si él mismo lo había invitado. Pero a la par recordó ese carácter tan prudente y perfecto que también lo caracterizaba. No le dio mucha importancia a ello, sin embargo. Prefirió seguir la tontería. Porque era un tonto, vaya que lo tenía claro.

Por lo que continuó sonriendo y el móvil volvió a sonar. Cuando leyó el nuevo mensaje su corazón acaparó el ambiente, retumbando fuerte en sus oídos.

"¿Por la tarde te gustaría gustaría tomar un helado?"

El suelo estaba frío de cerámica, puesto que había apagado el poco calor de la estufa cuando despertó, y ahora se sentía un cubito de hielo a punto reventar. Pero supo responder, funcionase o no, el mensaje ya había sido escrito.

"¿De chocolate?"

Envió, aún creyendo que quizás Wakatoshi recordaba que era su sabor favorito. Exhaló pesadamente. La respuesta llegó más rápido de lo esperado, siquiera dando tiempo a suspirar como idiota.

"De chocolate."

Y ante la confirmación, ya con la sonrisa incontenible, solo bastó acordar la hora y desear desde entonces que el momento llegase. Y aunque ya era por la tarde, teniendo menos tiempo para tranquilizarse, Satori no se quejó.

* * *

Las manos le sudaban y sus pies estaban inquietos. Satori tuvo que inhalar y exhalar tres veces consecutivas tomándose un momento antes de llegar al punto de encuentro; la esquina frente a la heladería.

Avanzó un poco más hasta descubrir que no tenía ningún sentido estar nervioso o tenso, porque cagaría su desempeño y para nada quería no poder mostrarse con naturalidad hacia Wakatoshi, justamente al igual que años atrás. Golpeó sus mejillas con las manos y luego las volvió a guardar en el ligero abrigo.

Eran por las siete de la tarde, el sol se había escondido brindando apenas alguna iluminación mientras las nubes se esparcían a su alrededor. Las sendas decoradas con árboles de rasgos naranjas, amarillos y marrones que, según él, ofrecían la tranquilidad anhelada.

Entonces lo vio acercarse mucho más rápido de lo que Tendou se movía. El castaño vestía un cómodo pantalón azul y una ligera, pudo notar, remera de mangas largas. También notó la contextura de su cuerpo que se mostraba tan formidable como en antaño y aún después se animó a pensar que tenía más músculo, tonalidad y, por supuesto que lo pensó, belleza masculina. Tan masculina. Mierda. Tan gay.

Mordió sus labios pero ocultó el hecho tapándose de manera disimulada con el dorso de su mano y de esa misma forma mostró su palma, apenas agitando los dedos, en señal de saludo cuando sus miradas coincidieron.

La iluminación de la calle comenzaba a mostrarse mediante las farolas, poco a poco, puesto que aún persistía la hora del día y el celeste iba apagándose conforme a los minutos. Insistió que al estar tan cerca del invierno los días eran más cortos. Y estaba en lo cierto.

\- Lo siento, ¿has esperado mucho? - Wakatoshi hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza cuando se paró frente a él. Tendou cruzó los brazos a una leve diversión que sintió.

\- Para nada, recién llego. Vamos, vamos - restó importancia pues decía la verdad y alargar la charla sobre ello sería totalmente en vano. Así que cruzaron de una calle a otra, y esta vez tuvo el tremendo cuidado de no ser atropellado por un auto aunque la añoranza de un brazo en su cintura no se hizo esperar. Vaya idiota. Definitivamente.

* * *

\- Un helado en otoño a las siete treinta de la tarde ¿eh? - bromeó. Sus comisuras se alzaron singulares de tonta expresión, algo infantil diría, y sin remordimiento mordió, como literalmente mordió, su helado de chocolate.

Ushijima soltó una simpática risa nasal. Éste permanecía a su lado, siendo divididos por apenas centímetros a raíz del banquillo en el que tomaron asiento. Porque después de hacer la compra habían planeado ir a otro sitio más "natural", por lo que acabaron aquí; rodeados de una naturaleza inmensa de la plaza más verdosa y cercana posible. Olía a frescura, como madrugada de rocío. Satori definitivamente amó el lugar y en consecuencia se auto-obligó a volver a visitarlo algún día. Nota mental, lista.

Se oyeron más mordiscos.

Tendou terminó con su helado en segundos mientras su compañero hacia completamente lo opuesto, lento y eficiente por lo que tuvo que traspasar su mirada desde el castaño hacia los alrededores para evitar sentirse avergonzado. Vio muchas personas pasar en el contorno además de las que ya estaban, al igual que ellos, disfrutando del parque.

Wakatoshi se llevaba todas las miradas, mujeres, hombres y niños, lo que sea que cruzase por su campo de visión y durante al menos un instante detenía sus ojos al fornido. Satori no supo si fueron celos u orgullo, pero en su estómago algo se revolvió impaciente.

\- Y...dime, ¿qué has estado haciendo aparte del voleibol? Cuenta, cuenta, ¿desperdiciar dinero en cosas costosas que no necesitas?, ¿chicas?, ¿diversión?, ¿todo a la vez? - inquirió en suma idiotez, mas también se trataba de una curiosidad inmensa que no pudo controlar, como siempre dejándose llevar por la marea. Su voz salió igual de impaciente que en aquellos años de confianza, por tercero.

Observó sus largos dedos moverse entre ellos mientras esperaba un sinfín de hazañas increíbles. Imaginó una respuesta larga y vivaz.

\- Solo voleibol -comenzó Ushijima -. Los miembros del equipo solemos juntarnos de noche, cenar y ello. Pero ellos también tienen su vida personal, como la familia, a parte del entrenamiento. Así que no sucede a menudo. Mi madre está aquí en Miyagi, donde actualmente me estoy hospedando. Voleibol, correr por las mañanas, entrenar por las tardes y descansar por la noche. Es reconfortante - agregó luego sereno, tan paciente y locuaz que podría persuadir a todo un público. Su voz era grave y demandante, pero su corazón era tan puro y pacífico como recordaba. Pero no lo subestimaba, conocía muy bien a ese Wakatoshi violento y tenaz que se hubo desatado, tiempo atrás, contra oponentes fuertes y desafiantes que emocionaban y escandalizaban al castaño. A la estrella actual de Japón.

Y ahora también podía detectar la emoción en su voz. Ushijima había cambiado durante cinco años; nuevos compañeros, amigos, nuevos retos y técnicas nuevas, nuevas aventuras y satisfacciones. Lo veía e incluso entendía. Y sin embargo, a pesar del largo tiempo, seguía siendo el mismo joven de diecisiete años con el cual se había graduado.

\- Sigues siendo increíble - confesó lo suficiente bajo para pasar desapercibido, pero Wakatoshi giró el cuerpo, un suave movimiento y con la mano libre alcanzó su cabello para posteriormente acariciar con un leve meneo de aquí hacia allá.

\- Gracias.

Si no respondió fue porque su cuerpo estaba aquí, pero su mente en el otro extremo de la galaxia.

* * *

La semana se sintió mucho más corta cuando al día siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente, así hasta pasar los siete días (y poco más), volvió a ver a Wakatoshi; siempre juntándose en el parque, en el mismo banquillo con un helado de chocolate en mano.

El miércoles de la segunda semana Satori decidió romper la rutina. Habían sido días geniales, pero curiosamente quiso dar otro paso.

El invierno avanzaba dichoso, aún cuando todavía faltaban días para ser por completo la temporada. Las hojas del otoño esparcidas por el suelo, natural o de cemento, estaban por demás resecas y mezcladas entre tonos marrones, naranjas y amarillos que lograban incrustarse a su admiración y atravesando todas las barreras bajo el iris. Tendou también, durante un instante, añoró un poco la época floral; las calles y patios amontonados de flores de todos los colores y aromas; de juguetear con pétalos y sumirse en tranquilidad. Porque incluso los chicos admiran los olores de las flores; lo dulce y cálido de una tarde primaveral. Mas no le era desagradable sentir los crujidos bajo sus pies. Era música, de alguna forma.

Tendou pisó grandes charcos de hojas antes de girar su cuerpo y hablar hacia el hombre que, a diferencia suya, caminaba con suma tranquilidad irónicamente arrolladora -: Lo siento de antemano por el desorden - le dijo mientras removía su cabello rojizo con una leve impresión cohibida y de paso jaló un par de mechones nerviosos.

Más sonidos de crujidos se alzaron a la par de sus pies. Ushijima ni se inmutó a ello, tan solo dobló un poco el cuello hacia un costado, dónde estaba él parado sobre las hojas, y generó una de esas pequeñas sonrisas a las que todavía no se acostumbraba. Tuvo que seguir avanzando antes de que cayese debido a la gelatina que tenía por pies y fingir un silbido suave que acaparó la atención.

Las manos en sus bolsillos y la mirada en la senda. El sonido de los pasos atardecidos.

Durante un instante cruzó en su mente el deseo de que el mayor rodease su cintura, como aquella vez, y así juntos avanzarían hasta su mugriento hogar compartido que por suerte, a una hora o dos, estaría vacío. No sabía exactamente a qué hora su compañero de piso se marcharía, pero por el momento no era más que una pronta y alegre suposición.

Numerosos crujidos más adelante Satori también pensó en lo mucho que extrañaría el otoño, él suele extrañar todas las estaciones en realidad, como cuando se acostumbra tanto a algo que luego es inusual sentir su cambio, que ya no está. El otoño, en su mezcla cálida y fresca que lo hacia abrazar y aflojar las sábanas cual niño indeciso. Pero, como lo hubo sentenciado, solo era una etapa por el intervalo otoño/invierno, siendo cada vez menos la distancia del último. El conteo iba marcha atrás.

Ah.

Satori detuvo el cuerpo un instante cuando una leve presión atravesó su pecho y removió el interior de su estómago.

En marcha atrás, repitió, como la ida de Wakatoshi.

Había pasado una semana completa junto a él, por las tardes, como un extraño ritual al que ya se había acostumbrado. Durante el día, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que llegase la tarde para ponerse al corriente, conversar o simplemente respirar el mismo aire relajante. Y pronto todo aquello se le arrebataría, como un suspiro ahogado bajo el agua. Dos semanas de vacaciones. Había pasado una. Quedaba entonces solamente una más.

Mierda.

Entonces un brazo tomó su cintura mientras ese cuerpo se apegaba rodeándolo. Tendou parpadeó tres veces, notando que estuvo estático y divagando con el pensamiento perdido a mitad de la senda. Levantó la vista desde el suelo a los ojos del castaño.

 _Mieerda._

Estaba consciente de que su rostro era la viva imagen de la confusión y que de hecho preocupó a Ushijima. Sin embargo cuando sus miradas se encontraron, aún sin apartarse ni un centímetro, una mínima sonrisa se escapó de entre sus labios.

Satori no pensó en que se sentiría tan enfermo a la nueva ida de Ushijima, y que pronto no sabría cuánto tiempo pasaría para volver a verlo. Pero sintió la calma acariciar su pecho, allí muy dentro, donde los latidos comenzaron con una irónica calidez emocional al momento en que Ushijima apretó los dedos sobre el abrigo, un improvisto, traspasando la tela, y desencadeno una hilera de sensaciones.

Siguieron caminando a su departamento, tan apegados como la primer noche, pero más feliz que la primera vez.

Porque a veces la cura es la misma enfermedad.

* * *

No es como si el departamento de Tendou fuese un verdadero desastre, un lío terrenal que nunca tiene orden ya sea porque dos hombres despreocupados, él y su compañero, viviesen allí o porque la pereza es forma de vida. Pero cuando se trata de enseñar una parte de su vida a alguien que está tan en lo alto como esperaba, como lo imaginó años atrás, es difícil no creer que se llevará una decepción. Una vaga respuesta al ingresar por la puerta, un "ah, mira, aquí vives", o un "bien" corto y desinteresado. Tal vez el hecho de enseñar otro pedacito de su nueva vida lo inquietaba tanto, tanto, tanto, que al llegar e intentar meter la llave por la rendija trastabilló entre sus dedos y fue directo al piso. Sí, tonto de primera. Pero un tonto que enseguida calmó cuando Wakatoshi se apresuró a recoger la llave, posarla con cuidad sobre su palma y anunciar un "¿seguro estás bien?" que acarició sus sentidos.

La preocupación ajena le bastó a Tendou para dejar correr los nervios, ahuyentarlos con la corriente y no volver a sentirlos hasta mucho después.

Sin embargo Ushijima fue inesperado, como siempre y como tuvo que haberlo previsto antes de ingresar, calmó las cosas con una pequeña sonrisa en las esquinas de sus labios; Satori devolvió el gesto, pero hacia su hogar. Entraron a la sala; más allá la cocina, un pasillo, las habitaciones y el baño entre medio.

\- Estoy en casa - anunció alto una vez quitados los zapatos en el _Genkan_. El suelo estaba realmente limpio, vamos, que no son puercos, así que el andar en medias no fue un problema. Para ninguno, al parecer.

\- ¡Bienvenido! Justo estaba por irme, no atendías el celular así que te envié mensajes por whats...-la voz iba en aumento, desde una de las habitaciones, hasta alcanzar su posición y finalmente decaer sobre ellos. Satori notó los ojos marrones de su compañero ir desde él hacia su acompañante mientras se extendieron en una forma similar a sorpresa -...app -finalizó, casi sin aliento. Oh. Mierda. Tendou sintió cosquillas en su boca, el movimiento inquieto de la mandíbula y, sí, una sonrisa enorme se plasmó en su cara. Como un bostezo inminente, un estornudo incontenible o sencillamente parpadear, Satori sonrió y sonrió con todos y cada uno de sus dientes.

¿Decías que no jugábamos juntos? Mas contuvo la risa. Inhaló profundo:

\- Ryou, él es Ushijima Wakatoshi. Amigo del instituto Shiratorizawa. Compañero de Voleibol. ¡Actual estrella de Japón! -dijo mientras extendía los brazos hacia el susodicho, señalándolo con clara emoción. Ushijima asintió sereno en señal de saludo. Él, en cambio, dejó descansar sus labios un momento. Ryou, su compañero, lucía descolocado, como lo diría, _um,_ ¡ah, sí!, ¡sorprendido!

Y entonces Satori rió.

En el pecho una orgullosa sensación. Wakatoshi lo observó sereno, probablemente preguntándose el porqué. Bien, sólo dejó de reírse cuando su compañero de piso abandonó el lugar tras una formal y rápida reverencia hacia el fornido. Genial.

\- ¿Qué era tan gracioso?- inquirió apenas un instante después del silencio. Tendou limpió una lágrima bajo el ojo que intentaba escapar y serenó el cuerpo fijando la vista hacia un tieso Wakatoshi.

\- Nada. Que eres genial -admitió caminando despacio su habitación. Estiró los brazos en el trayecto, luego los dobló y colocó las manos tras su cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Satori medio volteó al escucharlo. Los ojos ajenos cubiertos de fluyente inquietud. Él se permitió volver a reír.

Tendou se encontró a si mismo dándole lugar en su casa a un ser importante; una estrella. Un famoso y reconocido jugador experto que entre la multitud sólo podía resaltar. Brillaba. Joder, realmente era como si estuviese en sus venas, corriendo a cada instante y por todo el cuerpo, esa aura impotente y llamativa que captaba tanto la atención. Pero él lo había visto mucho antes que sus nuevos compañeros, los entrenadores y algunos conocidos. En Shiratorizawa, por ejemplo, él era de los pocos que congeniaban, de alguna forma, con Wakatoshi. Porque Wakatoshi es de pocas palabras, además que suele repeler a las personas. Bueno, solía hacerlo. Mas entonces fueron amigos y algo despertó su curiosidad:

Tuvo el rápido pensamiento de sentirse importante, a su lado.

\- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Me sorprendes, Wakatoshi-kun.

No hubo respuesta. No requería alguna.

* * *

Muchos minutos después de irrumpir en la habitación, cambio de ropa a mudas más cómodas, y un movimiento elegante con la mano tras cada presentación formal en cada parte de la casa, acapararon la cocina.

\- ¡Genial! ¿Qué pediremos para cenar, pizza, _sushi_? - preguntó Satori con completo entusiasmo. A decir verdad no debería de hacerlo, si lo pensaba de cierto modo se encontraban en su casa y por ende algo ya tenía en la cabeza. Desde un principio, cuando le dijo que cenaran en su casa. Para nada. Incluso cuando planeó la invitación nocturna para Wakatoshi, jamás consideró ir tan lejos. Sí, era un lento.

Satori escondió el mohín apenado de labios bajo el cuello de su suéter. Su compañero, apoyado de espaldas a la mesada, arremangó el suyo cuidadosamente sin sobresalir ni un poco de tela hasta los codos.

\- Cocinaré. Pensé en _Tonkatsu_. - Ushijima llevó una mano al mentón antes de proseguir. Sus brazos resaltando las venas- : No debería tardar mucho si tienes los ingredientes. ¿Te gusta la sopa de miso? - El fornido se detuvo a mirarlo atentamente. Uh, ¿Qué? Tendou pensó que fue mucha información en medio segundo. Sin embargo, inhaló con seguridad y asintiendo reiteradas veces con la cabeza corrió hacia el mueble más cercano; revisó de arriba a abajo las superficies recordando que, por ejemplo, ingredientes como el cerdo debían estar refrigerados. Corrió hacia el refrigerador y allí, con movimientos tenaces, adquirió la dicha de la felicidad; había cerdo, envuelto en una bolsa de polipropileno que lo hacia ver incluso más fresco. También tomó un par de huevos y un frasco de _dashi_ olvidado en su nevera. De todos modos, pensó, ¿por qué estaba allí?

Entrecerró los ojos antes de cerrar la pequeña puerta y ¡oh, el miso, el miso!

\- ¿Podré ayudar? - canturreó mientras dejaba los ingredientes sobre la mesada, casi rebalsando entre sus brazos, bajo la mirada atenta de Ushijima. Pudo sentir entonces la impresión en sus ojos oliva, casi sonriendo orgulloso de verlo con lo solicitado. Satori apartó la mirada, medio avergonzado-vaya tontería-y medio abatido a la mirada amable.

Pero incluso al recordarse que habían estado juntos durante años, y ahora durante más de una semana hablando y hablando al punto de disfrutar su compañía, no quitaba la impresión de que algo, un detalle minúsculo, tan insignificante que siquiera reconocería, había cambiado. Se convenció de ello muy pronto, cuando Wakatoshi asintió a su pregunta e invitándole con un ademán de mano para que se acercase, y posando luego la misma mano sobre su espalda baja mencionase:

\- Me encantaría.

Y a pesar de ocasionar el despertar de un cúmulo de nervios que tomaron el control de su cuerpo, Tendou supo ingeniarse para no trastabillar cada vez que Ushijima invadía demasiado espacio personal para indicar esto y lo otro. Entonces descubrió que incluso un hombre tan robusto podía ser extremadamente dedicado y atento hasta el punto de ser lindo.

O eso ya lo sabía.

* * *

Cenaron sobre el _Kotatsu_ de la sala, procurando no ensuciar la tela en lo absoluto. Había sido una paz desorbitante, tan pacífica que por un instante creyó que había olvidado lo que era sentirse a gusto y por ende durante la cena lo habría recordado. Exageraciones suyas, por supuesto. Tanto el _tonkatsu_ y la sopa de miso estaban de maravilla. ¡Exquisitos!

Satori se sentía más que satisfecho desde su lado más afectivo al hecho de haber comido como un rey. O algo así.

Luego de la cena y ya por las once de la noche, con los trastos en el fregadero y cualquier indicio de desorden en su lugar, ofreció tomar café. Porque sí, porque así de lanzado era él y de algún modo quería que su compañía durase más tiempo. Así que cuando Ushijima asintió tranquilo corrió a la cocina a preparar dos par de cortados en tazas medianas. Pero Ushijima también tuvo que ayudarlo a llevar los elementos hacia el _Kotatsu_ puesto que con una taza en cada mano se necesitó llevar aparte la azucarera y las respectivas cucharas para ambos. Fue un detalle básico, pero bonito.

\- ¿Cuándo regresas de tus vacaciones? - Sí, la pregunta fue un tanto improvista, lo supo después de que al oírlo Ushijima frunció las cejas y lo observó con detenimiento durante unos segundos mientras posaba su taza en la superficie plana del _Kotatsu_. Uh, qué idiota era. Fingió casualidad al imitar al mayor, ahora las tazas de café ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares, frente a frente, exactamente igual que ellos. Tuvo la inquieta necesidad de moverse un poco más. Los dedos de sus pies chocándose inquietos en un intento de sentarse como indio.

Pronto llegó la ansiada respuesta:

\- El viernes. - Él lo meditó un momento y sacó al cuenta mental; Ushijima se iría en dos días. Tuvo la melancólica sensación de echarse a llorar. Sea lo que sea, lo extrañaría mucho más que antes.

\- ¿Lo has pasado bien?

El silencio acaparó la sala. Tenía que preguntarlo de todas formas, aunque haya sido un movimiento de labios espontáneo y su garganta ya había expuesto las palabras cuando quiso darse cuenta. El aire era un poco frío y desolador. Mas, como una extraña transición que desorbita, todo su alrededor se sintió cálido en segundos.

\- Mis vacaciones favoritas.

Oh. Más silencio y sus mejillas encendidas, fogosas. Satori no quiso pensar en recibir el crédito, pero lo hizo. Se sintió tan feliz y dichoso que poco importó no ocultar la amplia y magnética sonrisa que formaron sus labios antes de siquiera percibirlo. Ah, su cuerpo parecía controlarse por si mismo, sin permiso u aviso previo. Sin embargo, cuando él quiso responder que se alegraba, que estaba tan contento por ello y todo lo demás, las visitas, la comida, los helados y el brazo en su cintura, su garganta, esta vez, se cerró. Tuvo que tragarse las palabras, había una especie de pared que impedía la salida de las mismas, mierda, tan cohibido. Tendou no tuvo la confianza para hablar en voz alta. Así que regresó la vista a la taza entre sus manos, apretando el vidrio caliente con un fantasma de sonrisa indescriptible. Pero feliz, sobretodo.

El vaho de café deshaciéndose en el aire.

* * *

Las cosas se salieron de control momentos más tarde. Y por cosas, se refería a sus sentimientos. De alguna, u otra forma.

Tendou reorganizaba sus libretas y quitaba las hojas innecesarias o imposibles de entender, ya que debía aprovechar cada pequeño tiempo libre puesto que mientras más cerca estaban los exámenes más pronto una adrenalina lo invadía, lo acarreaba y lo aprisionaba de aquí hasta allá, como una marioneta del estudio.

Sus ojos inquietos hacia todo el tumulto de hojas rayadas en sus manos, al rededor de su cuerpo y donde solían estar las tazas vacías de café. Hacía bollos con las inservibles; acomodaba las importantes según la fecha y tema relacionado y finalmente descartaba las "posibles necesarias" (que eran más un "terminaré tirándolas" a "de seguro harán falta"). De todas formas prosiguió con lo suyo.

Sonidos de bollos deshaciéndose, alisado de hojas y recortes imperceptibles irrumpieron en sus oídos. Satori no prestó atención. Tomó el resaltador verde y trazó una línea larga que llegó a tomar dos párrafos del texto, resumiendo lo importante. Bueno, para él todo era importante y si pudiese ser tan tonto para resaltar todo, definitivamente lo haría.

No supo cuanto pasó, probablemente quince minutos, veinte o treinta, pero al elevar la vista después de tiempo de no hacerlo, sintió el cuello aliviado y sus ojos, oh...maravillados. Satori retuvo el aire por segundos, infló el pecho y estiró un brazo.

\- ¿Cómo logras convertir algo tan odioso en algo tan lindo?

Al borde de tartamudear se las ingenió para mantener la mirada desde Wakatoshi, rostro sereno, tan irónicamente delicado que confundía, hacia las flores de papel hechas con sus propios borradores inservibles; Allí, frente a él.

\- ¿Te gustan? -le preguntó con un deje tan alucinante que lo descolocó.

Hacia tiempo había olvidado el tono entusiasta, la emoción que corría cual oxígeno, que Wakatoshi expresaba ante una circunstancia emocionante, como cuando enfrentaba oponentes fuertes y los desafiaba a costa del resultado, porque así era él. Y siempre terminaba contagiando aquella emoción, el deseo de alcanzar la victoria con los dedos, tironear con las manos y finalmente abrazarla con los brazos. Por completo.

Satori deseó tener el valor de levantarse y rodear a Ushijima. Un sabor agridulce al que relamió antes de contestar.

\- Son hermosas, Wakatoshi-kun. incluso mi horrenda letra se ve linda en las flores, como si decorara sus pétalos. - Tendou admiró una de las flores con detenimiento, haciéndola girar sutilmente entre su mano, acariciando sus dedos, sonriendo sin notarlo. Eran realmente hermosas, perfectamente armadas con papel. -Mis flores de otoño favoritas - agregó sonriente y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver la sonrisa correspondida.

* * *

La sesión de estudio continuó un poco más hasta notar que ya no tenía textos que remarcar y en efecto ahora estaba en la etapa de repasar y leer todo. Absolutamente todo. Pensaba también que sin sacrificios no hay recompensa; así sin mas. Y de hecho, si la recompensa luego era recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas, dolía un poco menos.

\- Lamento haberte invitado y que ahora no esté prestándote atención por leer esto - Satori golpeó con una mano los textos que sostenía con la otra -. Es que los exámenes están muy cerca. Y dicen que estudiar antes de dormir ayuda a memorizar o aprender mejor, algo así. Puedes quedarte a dormir, por cierto. No hay problema si usas mi cama por lo que yo estaré en el cuarto de Ryou - finalizó, sonando casual al instante en que notó que sin hojas desechos Wakatoshi ya no tendría cómo entretenerse. Porque no había más borradores y de hecho las flores ya eran como una docena. Lindas, medianas y singulares. No se quejaba, en verdad eran una buena inversión.

Sus ojos bailaron desde las flores a sus textos en menos de un instante. Notó también la noche justo sobre la ventana, emanando su oscuridad y cediendo el paso a una madrugada fría silenciosa y hermosa. Y por más que ahora eran adultos, para nada iba a dejarlo ir tan tarde. No hoy al menos.

\- Estoy bien, te acompaño - comenzó Ushijima, estirando los brazos y tirando un poco las mangas ya acomodadas. Luego los cruzó delante del pecho mientras su rostro reflejaba un debate, pues parecía buscar las palabras dentro de su mente; alzó y bajó las cejas - ¿Aún lees mangas? Quizás si tienes alguno podría...- se detuvo a la mitad. De nuevo ese silencio acogedor. Pero Satori entendió. "Bueno, eso" completó en su mente. Así que subió una vez más la vista.

\- Claro, la segunda habitación es mía. No te preocupes si quedas dormido en la cama, descansa. Incluso allí hay una estufa, deberías aprovechar Wakatoshi-kun -canturreó un poco al final, esperanzado de tentar al mayor y este no estuviese que forzándose a mantenerse despierto por su culpa. Y la verdad es que para nada esperaba que Ushijima se quedase tanto tiempo, ya que ciertamente las horas habían pasado fugaces y en alguna parte de su interior se sentía aliviado de tenerlo aquí; aunque sea solo compartiendo el mismo silencio. Luego pensó que olvidó mencionarle que jamás había dejado de comprar la revista _shonen Jump_ semanal, porque crecer no significa cambiar los gustos. Quizás por eso Wakatoshi había dudado como si al mencionar algo relacionado con el pasado lo haría reír y después preguntar al borde de las lágrimas: "¿Crees que aún me gustan esas cosas?"

Pues sí. Y también me gustas tú.

Ah. No. Eso no iba.

Tendou encogió los hombros y se achicó aún más. La sensación acalorada en sus mejillas, como si hubo sido abochornado hace instantes. Ay. Tuvo la inquieta impresión de Ushijima podría leer su pensamiento. Por lo que restó importancia, intentó porque fue en vano, y regresó a la leída constante de las palabras resaltadas a color.

Un par de pasos y de nuevo tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, de manera inesperada hasta el punto de fruncir su ceño por confusión, Wakatoshi declinó la oferta de dormir en su cama, calentito y con un colchón suave al cual aferrarse, cuando regresó con un manga _shoujo_ en una mano y una sábana perfectamente doblada bajo el otro brazo. Él lo observó recuperando la seriedad, aquella que para nada había sentido, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se generaba inconsciente.

Cuando Ushijima se acomodó a su lado, a diferencia de hacia instantes donde permanecían frente a frente, la superficie se hundió y ambos hombros rozaron hasta inquietarle. La cosquilla subió cual veloz hormiguita y expandió la epidemia a cada nervio del sistema.

Ugh. Era cada vez más vulnerable. Tan sólo le faltaba convertirse en un vaso de cristal y con un suave suspiro destruirse en añicos. De alguna manera, era como estar enfermo; tan débil y necesitado de aquella cura que estaba tan cerca como lejos. Tan difícil como imposible. Y tan él como siempre lo quiso.

Diablos, diablos.

Mas no tuvo realmente que lidiar con ello, no ahora, porque al devolver la mirada luego de un rato estudiando(concentrado de tal manera hasta sorprenderse a si mismo cuando finalizó) comprobó que en algún momento de la madrugada su compañero optó dormitar exactamente allí, a su lado en el kotatsu y cubierto con la sábana prevista. El manga quedó en algún lugar que poco importaba. Satori en cambio se mantuvo allí, congelado ante la imagen que presenciaban sus ojos y ser. Atrapado, quiera o no.

Todo fue calmo y seguro, lucido en una sala apenas iluminada. La característica paz de una buena satisfacción acribilló su mente y le atravesó la razón al pensar que dormirían allí juntos, porque no había otra manera. Y si la había, no quería saberla.

\- Eres único - susurró en aquel momento donde creyó que la situación lo meritaba. O no.

Tres movimientos y una voz.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - El entumecimiento regresó. Le ató las manos y los pies. Empapó sus mejillas en un irónico calor y Satori, por todos los cielos, deseó no ser escuchado. Pero Ushijima, por supuesto, lo oyó. Entonces volteó apenas regresando la mirada y devolvió otro susurro:

\- Guardaré las cosas, no tardo.

Y no lo hizo. Fue como un rayo fugaz, casi echando los objetos al suelo cual basura y sólo le tomó un minuto cepillarse los dientes antes de volver donde el fornido. Se recostó a su lado, dudoso, tan dudoso y con el frío acariciando sus talones. Debía agradecer a los almohadones por ser tan cómodos y que de hecho la superficie era tan amplia que incluso dos hombres como ellos entraban casi, porque quizás tenía que doblegarse un poquito, por completo.

Pese a la incómoda posición-al final se tornó bipolar-a que sus piernas no estaban estiradas por completo, a que un poco de frío traspasó por un hueco entre la sábana que no supo encontrar, Tendou descansó perfectamente.

* * *

La casa hundida en agradable silencio, en un descansar impecable donde ni un solo auto rechinaba feroz y ningún sol pegaba de lleno en sus ojos para molestarlo. Sin embargo, contra toda marea, despertó debido al humeante olor de café inundando sus fosas nasales, como el inquieto zumbido de mosquito en una noche de verano, adentrando a su más recóndito sueño y trayéndole a la realidad en una danza suave y delicada que avivó sus sentidos hasta abrir los ojos lentamente.

Ah. Con que esto era despertar sin ganas de querer morir, pensó.

Despacio fue sentándose, obligando a sus brazos a tomar fuerzas, y entonces divisó un desayuno perfectamente colocado sobre la madera del kotatsu. Las cejas inclinadas en confusión.

\- Buenos días -oyó y consecutivamente elevó la vista. Wakatoshi permanecía de pie en contorno, los pies en el suelo brillante. Tenía pinta de haberse despertado hace rato. Hace muchísimo. Satori se preguntó si lo vio dormir, si acaso se detuvo un instante, tan solo un efímero instante, para observarlo mejor. De sonreír como lo hacen en las películas cuando ves a alguien que aprecias dormir profundamente. Qué. Se le apretaron las costillas.

\- Buenas y gracias -mencionó en un hilo de voz apenado. A juicio propio había quedado como un irresponsable frente a Wakatoshi, quien debió sentirse obligado a preparar el desayuno, y quién sabe cuánto tiempo hubo esperado, sereno, hasta que él despertase. Vaya.

Decidió beber del café puro, un largo trago, a ver si al menos así despertaba sus neuronas por completo y dejaba de pensar tonterías. Incluso con el fuerte sabor amargo notó que aún tenía el sabor mentolado en su boca, paseándose entre su lengua y paladar. Hizo una mueca de desagrado instantáneo.

Se oyó una risilla. Satori dejó el café y examinó las tostadas, sintiendo las comisuras de su boca elevarse por si solas.

\- ¿Alguna vez... - Tendou alzó la mirada, desconcertado. Wakatoshi se detuvo con sus labios apenas entreabiertos. Lamió el inferior y luego, mediante un meneo dubitativo, despeinó su cabello antes de seguir -...en tercero, por ejemplo, has sentido la necesidad de hacer algo tan infantil, que de no hacerlo te atormentó hasta el punto de desvelarte o dormir muy poco?

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó, más concentrado en tomar la tostada menos caliente que otra cosa. Pero la acción quedó inconclusa debido al acercamiento inesperado del cuerpo ajeno, nublando todo a su alrededor.

Un jadeo impresionado y la distancia acortada.

\- No te preocupes, desayuna. Debo irme, nos vemos pronto - escuchó y entonces ahí se atrevió a volver a mirarlo, esta vez directamente a los ojos. Wakatoshi se inclinó a su altura y acarició-con tanto cuidado que llegaba a ser ilícito-una de sus mejillas con el dorso del dedo índice, delineando con parsimonia en una nueva forma de despedida.

Su rostro estático. La puerta principal que se cerraba, y la sala ardiendo en llamas.

* * *

Las horas corrieron hacia un jueves pesado, de frío repentino que empañaba los vidrios y congelaba los pulmones.

A principio de la tarde Satori regresó exhausto de la universidad. Soplaba en sus palmas mientras se deshacía del calzado en el _genkan_ , un pie contra el otro, quejándose sobre el viento y susurrando algo acerca del peinado y sus cachetes helados.

Enseguida comenzó a preparar té, tras deshacerse de todo lo que traía; sobretodo la mochila la cual tan solo arrojó sobre su cama con toda la desgana del mundo. Encendió dos hornallas de más del horno y simplemente esperó allí, con las manos en el aire pero cerca del fuego, refugiándose del afuera, hasta que el agua correspondiente hirviera. Tan pronto como sucedió dejó fluir el líquido de la tetera hacia su taza. El ruido chorreando hasta llenar la superficie. Satori silbó paciente, atento de no derramar ni una gota.

El invierno tan latente sobre una ciudad que parecía congelarse, poco a poco.

\- Ven a vivir conmigo. - El dorso de su mano tembló bajo la caricia que giró y giró, lenta y cuidadosamente por allí, en la mano libre que posaba en la mesada. Satori tuvo que alzar la vista aunque hubo reconocido la voz seria y directa que se le dirigió. Apenas giró el rostro hacia el fornido y sus cejas se elevaron de impresión, mas respondió en retorica:

\- ¿Cómo has entrado? - inquirió confuso, con la mirada turbada y los dedos comenzando a inquietarse. La piel que se erizaba, y la tetera que sostenía tembló al compás. La soltó y volteó por completo.

Según recordaba sólo había una llave del departamento-la cual estaba bajo su poder-, siendo la restante de su compañero de piso, que por cierto no estaría hasta dentro de unos días. Tendou regresó al punto y ahora frunció el ceño en más confusión. Wakatoshi no lo soltó. Él tampoco intentó apartarse. En cambio la sangre comenzó a fluir como dentro de cientos de toboganes mezclados de aquí y allá y de un lado a otro en su mano cual picazón insistente.

\- Estaba abierto. ¿Vendrás conmigo? -le respondió de un jadeo. Los ojos de Ushijima emanaban aura de seguridad, de confianza absoluta y de unas ganas tremendas de tirar de su mano para entrelazarla con la suya. Porque la pequeña caricia seguía, latente, sobre sus dedos.

\- No - dijo, un calor flamante ardiendo en su garganta. Sentía las cuerdas vocales incendiarse -. No puedo - continúo, una vez encontrada la cordura.  
Adelantó tres pasos y ahora sus manos sobre los hombros del contrario, respectivamente. No podía ir a ningún lado. No ahora. Wakatoshi bajó y subió la mirada. Un brillo que amenazaba apagarse.

\- Creí que eras feliz conmigo. - Y entonces Satori se quemó, por completo. Reducido a cenizas, como bien dicen.  
Tuvo que inhalar dos veces para juntar valor y devolver su mirada de confianza. Luego apretó un poco el agarre, arrugando la tela.  
\- Lo soy - aseguró -. Pero si me voy ahora todo mi esfuerzo será en vano. ¡No pongas esa cara Wakatoshi-kun! En diciembre seré un hombre libre. - Tendou en verdad iba a ser libre, de alguna manera. Para entonces acabaría con la universidad, graduado y orgulloso de su título, finalmente, y ya nada podría frenar sus metas, cualquiera fueran aquellas. Vivir para lo que te gusta, un gran plan.

Vio a Wakatoshi tragar despacio y lo imitó. Como un idiota, sintió dolorosas ganas de llorar; una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza.  
Sólo un poco más, pensó, aguantaré.  
Terminó rodeando su cuello con tanto ímpetu que sonó dramático. Luego escuchó el murmullo contra su oído mientras se apretaba su cintura:

\- Te veré mañana en el aeropuerto.

No tuvo que asentir. Allí estaría.

* * *

Sus piernas no dejaron de trastabillar hasta llegar a destino; La inmensidad frente a sus ojos. E incluso a pesar de la multitud inquieta y perseverante se sintió a salvo cuando el tumulto lo rodeó; en efecto presenciaba decenas de pisadas yendo de lado a otro con trayectos memorizados. Las valijas rechinando sobre las ruedas y papeleo en mano por donde sea que mirase. Aquí dentro era cálido, pero desolador.

\- Es la hora - mencionó Satori en una apenada sonrisa. Subió y bajó los hombros antes de cruzarse de brazos. Sin embargo fue detenido a medio acto cuando el fornido le robó el aire en un fugaz abrazo. De hecho perduró por un minuto, estirando cada segundo con los brazos apretados y las sensaciones en la cabeza cual fiebre.

Por allá más pasos y llamados. Risas y conversaciones decoraron el momento.

Después, lento, muy lento Tendou giró la cabeza, ladeada, hacia Wakatoshi. Dios, estaba siendo consumado vivo, mientras el aire era convertido en una sola respiración.  
Fue entonces cuando Satori decidió expresar la duda que carcomía en su mente desde la mañana del desconcierto. Más tarde no podría averiguarlo.

\- ¿Cuándo dijiste que querías hacer algo infantil te referías a demostrar que eres el más fuerte? - Como cuando estábamos en tercero, continuó en su mente, ¿no? Aplastar al pequeño número diez de Karasuno, porque individualmente él, Ushijima, era más fuerte.  
La respuesta tardó unos segundos.

\- No - le dijo -. Me refería a esto. - Y Satori volvió a quedarse sin aliento, literalmente. Sin avisos previos, indicios o señales de que alguna forma esto que estaba sucediendo, era real. Porque aunque los labios de Wakatoshi eran más suaves de lo que había imaginado. Espera...¿suaves?

Un pequeño suspiro calló en su boca. Satori se rompió. Esparcido en cientos de pedazos, montón de emociones e imperfecciones separadas.  
Apenas había llegado a cerrar los ojos...

\- Nos vemos pronto -susurró Ushijima contra su boca. Se alejó despacio, deshaciendo un contacto que Satori ya comenzaba a extrañar y alzó los labios tan alto que lo encandiló. Atrapado entonces en la más hermosa y genuina sonrisa.  
Pronto correspondió, mirando el cuerpo que se alejaba y alejaba.

Las despedidas suelen ser dolorosas. Suelen arremeter en llanto y absurdos movimientos. Pero esta vez tenían la promesa de volver a verse. De encontrarse cuando el deber se haya cumplido; en su caso la graduación tan esperada, aquella en la que había estado trabajando arduamente hasta alcanzarla. Justo en la punta de los dedos. Tendou para nada dejaría pasar las oportunidades importantes. Porque Ushijima había besado sus labios. Volverían a encontrarse. Y por supuesto que lo recibiría.

* * *

El departamento nuevo olía a Camelias frescas y abundantes. Las paredes blancas brindaban ese tono de frescura idóneo al que Satori, ni bien llegaba, cerraba sus ojos de forma natural e inconsciente para sencillamente inhalar la fragancia y descansar los ojos, el cuerpo.

Su vida había cambiado. Finalmente después de la graduación se objetó en aquello que se hubo preparado durante años. Un hombre nuevo, dijo su madre en algún momento de orgullo respecto a tomar decisiones y no vacilar cuando mencionó que se mudaría. Me alegro por ti, agregó en tono alegre su padre cuando les indicó dónde viviría. Muchas gracias, contestó mientras saltaba a un abrazo familiar.

Y la verdad es que recordar el pasado, el bueno, ese que siempre traía añoranza y felicidad, le gratificaba las tardes justo después de regresar de un día laborioso; su pequeña gran satisfacción.

Se oyó un ruido suave en el _genkan_ , uno, dos, tres pasos y un momento después dos brazos pasaron por detrás de su cintura y lo abrazaron allí delante. Él posó sus manos sobre las ajenas.

\- Estoy en casa - murmuró sobre su oído aquella masculina voz, lentamente, como una caricia de estremecimiento. Tendou se dejó abrazar con ternura, sonriendo muchísimo a su pasar, y anunciando la misma respuesta emitida desde que comenzó a vivir en Italia:

\- Bienvenido.

Y un beso en los labios para sellar el recibimiento.


End file.
